Where Angels Wait
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: When he made the ultimate sacrifice, the Planet denied his wish. He will wait with the angels before another will come along. Somebody willing to give up everything for him.


Rain tickled the window as a storm rolled over the small town

Rain tickled the window as a storm rolled over the small town. Cloud Strife looked out the window at the deserted street of Kalm. A sad sigh fought to escape his lips but he keeps it at bay. Soon the sigh subsided and he breathed deeply. _I use to enjoy the rain_, he realized watching as the dry ground happily soaked up the water. He turned his bright blue eyes up to the heavens,_ now it only reminds me of tears_.

_Tears for her_, Cloud thought turning away from the window. Even a year later he could still see her. Her long brown hair floating around her face as she slowly drifted away from him. Her grin eyes with that startled look when Sephiroth took her life.

_Her last image was I. An image of me not saving her! _Fighting the urge to scream and break down into hysterics took him away from the memories. His eyes fell onto the table in his kitchen and that was all it took for the memories to come flooding back. Sitting on the table was a vase of roses. 

Tifa had brought them over to try and throw a little light into his life. All they did was cast shadows into his eyes. 

"They remind me of her," Cloud said out loud to nobody.

The perfume the roses gave off was the same fragrance as Aerith. She always smelled like roses.

His other friends had moved on with their lives. They cherished the adventures the group had shared but didn't live in the past. They forgave and forget too fast for Cloud. He had isolated himself from the rest. The only visits he received where the occasional ones from Tifa.

Tifa hadn't give up on him. She stopped by at least once a week, bringing warm smiles and news. She always had a new story to tell, a new experience to share with him. He sometimes wished she would just forget about him.

It wasn't that he didn't care for Tifa He did care for her. She was his friend, no matter how hard he tried to push her away. Besides her weekly visits gave him a chance to escape his memories. He would throw himself wholeheartedly into what she was saying, hanging on every word. 

But when she left, the memories would return. Without realizing it he had the phone in his hand his fingers hurriedly dialing numbers.

"Hello, Tifa?"

Her voice was surprised at first, but she soon recovered. "Cloud? Hi! Its good to hear your voice."

"Good to hear yours too," he said hastily, not wanting to sound rude.

"I was going to come over tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Gold Saucer for lunch," Tifa said. She didn't catch the hurried tone in his voice.

"That's what I called about. I'm actually really busy this week. I don't have time to see you," Cloud lied. "I'm sorry."

Tifa was silent on her end of the line. If it weren't for her soft breathing Cloud would have thought she had hung up on him. 

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tifa said her voice normal.

_Had she guessed why I had called? Or does she know I'm lying to her?_

"I'm sorry it's such short notice."

"No, it's fine Cloud," Tifa said, "don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you next week."

"Sounds good. Bye Tifa."

"Bye Cloud."

Cloud hung up the phone and wondered if he had just done the right thing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours turned into days and days merged into weeks. And still Cloud was unable to get his mind off Aerith. Every night he would go to bed with Aerith's face in his mind and when he woke up in the morning there it was again. 

_She'll come back to me_, Cloud told himself. He would just have to wait patiently for her to return. It was her hand he had seen beckoning to him after he defeated Sephiroth. He had tried to reach her, tried desperately to pull her back. But when he blinked it all disappeared and the only one there was Tifa.

_Tifa. I really shouldn't be so mean to her. She's been nothing but nice to me_. Tifa would call to come over and he would come up with some lie to keep her away. 

"What if she's out there!" Cloud say one day, his voice echoing in his small empty house.

If anybody had been around to hear him, they would have laughed and brushed it off. Cloud's mind was suddenly working a mile a minute. _What if Aerith is out there somewhere? Searching for me, alone and afraid. _

That one thought was all it took for Cloud. He grabbed his gear and escaped his house. He would search for her. He would find her and everything would be right again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa Lockhart paced her living room, her PHS clutched in her hands. She felt horrible; a deep aching pain filled her chest. 

_"Cloud?"_

_"Tifa! I'm leaving. I have to find her. She's out there somewhere I just know it. We'll be back and then everything would be all right!"_

_"Cloud? Who's out there? Where are you going?"_

But it had been too late. Cloud had already hung up on her, leaving her struggling to find answers. Pieces of the puzzle that would help her figure out the big picture. She wanted to call somebody, anybody that she could talk to. _But I know what they'll say. They'll just say Cloud is crazy and to let him go._

Inside Tifa's heart she couldn't let Cloud go. She was in some way responsible for what Cloud was today. If he hadn't wanted to impress her, he wouldn't have run off to Midgar. Then he wouldn't have fallen into right into Hojo's hands. _And if he hadn't run off to Midgar where would we all be now?_ A cool voice in the back of her head asked.

The answer was simply, clear as a bright sun. _We would all be dead_. Tifa drug herself from memories, trying to focus on what was happening right now.

"Oh Cloud," she whispered, finally realizing what he had meant.

Cloud was chasing a spirit, searching for a soul long departed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Months past before Cloud stopped to wonder if what he was going were the right thing. He had looked everywhere for her, every possible place he could think of. But still she was elusive, hiding from him at every turn. _Maybe I should enlist some help?_

Cloud took a seat on a rock, laying his Ultima Weapon at his feet. Digging a rag from his pocket he wiped sweat from his brow. His hand reached for his PHS but hovered inches away from it. Who could he call? Who would understand his search? 

"Cloud!"

Cloud turned expectantly, hoping to see Aerith running towards him. But it wasn't Aerith it was Tifa. 

"Tifa?" Cloud was startled to see her. He thought he would have been hard to track down.

Tifa reached him, not saying anything. Her breathing was fast, as if she had been running for a long distance. She sat down on the rock without an invitation. 

"You didn't find anything?" she finally asked, catching her breath.

"Not yet. I'm still looking though," Cloud, told her, putting the rag back into his pocket.

"Why Cloud? Why can't you just let it go? She'll never be able to rest in peace with you clinging to her memory," Tifa said in a soft tone.

Cloud stared at her, unable to believe the words that he had just heard. _She wants me just to forget about her? _

"Its not that easy. I love her. I just can't let her go without a fight," Cloud said sharply, not meaning to sound so cruel.

"I know you love her Cloud! I see it every time I look into your eyes," Tifa said jumping to her feet. Cloud quickly followed and they stared each other down. 

"You may be able to forget her but I won't!"

Tifa took a deep ragged breath, fighting to keep from yelling. "I haven't forgotten her Cloud. I miss her just as much as everybody else. She was my best friend; I'll never forget her. But I'm moving on with my life. I won't continue to cling to memories, hoping to make them real again."

Cloud turned away, anger flooding his eyes. "You don't understand. I loved her! I still love her. She's out there somewhere. You saw her; she was reaching for me in the Northern Cave! I have to find her."

Tifa grabbed Cloud's shoulder and turned him to face her. In her eyes Cloud could see the pain of a broken woman. But he would not give in to that. His anger made him hurt less.

"I know you miss her Cloud. But Aerith is dead Cloud. You saw it and I saw it. Sephiroth took her life before our very eyes. The only thing left of Aerith's body is at the bottom of that pool in the forgotten city," Tifa said, her eyes shimmering with tears. 

He pulled away from her, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. His anger was slowly slipping away, leaving him with an immense emptiness. 

"She's not out there," Cloud said, his voice breaking.

Tifa pulled him into her arms and he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"If she can't come to me. I'll go to her," Cloud whispered, his voice muffled by Tifa's shoulder.

She never heard his words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The living room was dark; the only light was the moons glow. It drifted in through the window, casting the room into an eerie glow. A figure shroud in darkness sat on the living room couch. Staring lifelessly ahead, blank eyes taking in nothing. 

Cloud Strife sat on his couch, dead from a self inflicted gunshot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His body was floating, drifting with a mass of others. They didn't know where they were going, which way the dark path would take them. But they knew why they were there. Each one of them was dead.

Cloud opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light. He shook his head, trying to clear the buzzing noise in his ears. He looked around his setting, trying to remember how he had gotten here.

I remember now, I killed myself. I'm in the Promise Land. That would mean… 

"Cloud?"

Aerith! 

Cloud spun around, seeing the figure standing a few feet away from him. Everything about her was the same, down to the ribbon holding her hair up. He smiled at her, glad to see her again after the long time apart. The smile on his face slipped away when she didn't return his smile.

"What are you doing here Cloud," Aerith asked. "You shouldn't be here."

Cloud took a step towards her, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms. "I came to see you. I missed you."

Aerith shook her head as though she didn't believe what was going on. "No, this is all wrong."

Cloud froze. "What?"

She looked up at him; her eyes misting over with unshed tears. She walked towards him, stopping only two steps away. Her arm rose to reach out to him but she stopped. Cloud took the last few steps to her, but something stopped him.

"You can't cross over," Aerith explained, her voice breathy.

"Cross over? It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand," Cloud pushed at the invisible wall but it didn't give, "why I can't be with you."

Her green eyes looked away then focused on him again.

"You took your own life Cloud. Your soul was not ready to cross over, to become one with the Lifestream. For the rest of eternity you will forever be on the other side. Always looking in," Aerith explained tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"No!" Cloud pounded on the wall, trying to force it to move with his weight. He screamed and cried, trying to find some way to reach her. Aerith watched in tears, bitter sobs shaking her body. 

"Stop Cloud," she told him.

"Why? Its not fair!"

"I'm sorry Cloud," Aerith said, slowly turning away. "I'm sorry."

Cloud watched her go, still pounding at the wall. His red-rimmed eyes refused to see her leave. But his heart saw it all and slowly broke. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cloud waited for so many years, watching the people in the Lifestream come and go with time. Soon his friends began to show up. They would stand across from him, looking at him with sad eyes. When words tried to escape them Cloud would just shake his head. He didn't need to hear their sympathy. They were able to be with Aerith and he could not.

Whatever they could possibly say would not change that.

He had his back to everybody when he heard the commotion.

"Tifa!"

Cloud turned at the sound of Aerith's voice. Aerith was embracing Tifa, a bright smile on her face.

"Aerith. Its so good to finally see you again," Tifa said returning the embrace and smile. "You look just like always."

Aerith giggled softly and pulled back. Cloud could see Aerith studying Tifa's face; he wished he could see Tifa's face again. _I really missed her. _

"I never change anymore. Neither will you," Aerith explained, pulling Tifa back into a hug. "I missed you Tifa."

"I missed you too Aerith," Tifa said, her voice breaking. Seeing her old friend again was breaking down all of her hard earned defenses.

Finally the two friends stepped apart. Aerith had tears in her eyes and Cloud guessed Tifa had the same tears in her eyes. Tifa looked around, waving at their old friends. She continued to look, probably searching for him.

"Where is Cloud?"

Aerith looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. She pointed behind Tifa, not taking her eyes off the ground. She had suddenly become very interested with her feet. Tifa turned slowly and Cloud's breath caught in his throat.

She looked just like the last day he had seen her. She had that glow about her that made anybody smile.

"Cloud?" Tifa took a step closer, wanting to reach out to him. Soon she was jogging towards him, a smile on her lips.

She hit the invisible barrier and stopped. Her hands pressed against air and she couldn't reach him. Cloud pressed his hands against hers wanting nothing more than to just touch her skin. 

"Cloud? What's going on?"

Aerith came up to stand next to Tifa. She rested her hand on Tifa's shoulder and explained everything.

"That's not fair," Tifa said, after hearing the story. Tears clung to her lashes as she looked at him.

"Its all my fault," Cloud said sadly, looking away from her. 

"Is there nothing we can do," Tifa pleaded, staring at Aerith.

"I don't know."

Tifa looked back to Cloud and nodded to herself. "I'll take his place."

"What!" Aerith and Cloud said in unison. 

"You can't do that," Cloud said.

"I don't know if it's possible," Aerith told them. 

"I don't care. I'm dead there is nothing more I can do with my life. Cloud made a mistake; he doesn't deserve to be punished for it. Cloud is my friend, I'll do anything to see him happy," Tifa said, her voice serious.

"Tifa don't do this just for me," Cloud said shaking his head. 

Tifa smiled at Cloud, "I led a very full life Cloud. I married, had children, and saw my children have children. You made one mistake and have missed out on so much. You deserve to be with Aerith."

"No," Cloud protested. "I don't deserve anything."

"Your wrong Cloud. You gave up everything for love. The Planet may ignore that, but I'm your friend. I won't ignore what you did."

"Tifa are you sure about this," Aerith asked softly.

"Aerith. You are my best friend and so is Cloud. I love both of you as much as I can. You deserve to be happy. Now don't shake your head at me, I know you love him. Okay,"

Tifa took a breath, brushing the tears off her cheeks, "lets get this over with before it turns too sappy. I feel like I'm in some really mushy love story."

Everybody laughed, basking in the moment they had together. Something in the wall rippled under Cloud's fingertips. His palm brushed Tifa's and he wrapped his fingers around hers. 

"I love you," Tifa whispered as they slowly switched places. 

Cloud still held Tifa's hand as he found himself standing next to Aerith. The wall was slowly becoming solid again. Cloud never gave his next action a second thought.

He yanked on Tifa's hand and pulled her to him. She gave a small scream of surprise and she fell against him. They collapsed into a heap on the ground, Tifa on top of him. They looked at each other and slowly smiled. 

"Cloud?"

He lay his hands on the side of her face and lay a soft kiss on her lips. "Its good to be back."

Tifa laughed and climbed up off him with Aerith's help. Tifa and Aerith offered their hands to Cloud, to help him up. 

"Are you getting up or not," Aerith asked a smile on her lips.

"Of course!" He took their hands and allowed them to help him up. "Who would lie on the ground when there are two beautiful woman trying to help him up."

He grasped their hands and allowed them to pull him to his feet. Cloud embraced Tifa first then turned to Aerith. They stood apart for a few second, unsure what to do. With a small smile Tifa shoved Cloud in Aerith's direction. Aerith gave a startled gasp and soon found herself in Cloud's arms. 

Cloud gently stroked her hair, inhaling her scent. Her arms tightened around his chest and he smiled. 

"I love you," Aerith whispered pulling back to look at him.

"I love you, too," Cloud told her, a smile on his lips. 

Their lips meet and for Cloud his world only consisted of Aerith. 

"You know," Tifa laughing voice cut in, "if you don't stop I may just have to get a crowbar to separate you."

Aerith pulled away a smile on her lips. The three turned back to their friends who were waiting for them. 

"All right Tifa," Cloud said pulling her to him and Aerith, "you have to tell me everything. Like what type of man was lucky enough to snag you?"

The three laughed and walked back to where their friends were waiting for them. Cloud looked from Aerith then to Tifa then up to his friends. He had never before believed in the Promised Land. 

_I have my friends around me. If this isn't the Promised Land, I don't know what is_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note:** This story went in a completely opposite direction than what I had originally planned. In my first idea Tifa was really going to switch places. But Cloud decided to be a stinker and not work with me. **Bops Cloud on the head** Ah well… Still turned out good.

**Disclaimer**: Everything in this story is copyrighted by Squaresoft. Remember, Squaresoft…. Resistance is futile!!!!


End file.
